


Omnic Kisses and Other Tales

by KinkStone



Series: Overwatch [2]
Category: overwatch
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Reader Insert, Smut, Vampire AU, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkStone/pseuds/KinkStone
Summary: Overwatch/reader one shots





	1. Snuggles Jesse McCree/reader

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little gift for Suki from Drabblewatch. He does so much for us and I wanted to contribute a little back to him.

You pulled away from the pillows and blankets with slow but desperate grasps on the side of the bed. You had made it At the back of your mind, whispers of sleep and sweet dreams tried to pull you back. It was hard to fight it off, waking in the arms of your lover, Mccree made it so temptng to stay. You were almost free, ready to wake and start your day, but a metallic hand wrapped around your middle, pulling you back down into the soft comfy cushions. A low noise rumbling from your attacker.

“Jesseeeee” You whined, even as you snuggled against his bare side. The cowboy smiled, eyes still closed and wrapped both arms tight around you, burying your face in his chest.

“You promised to spend the morning with me.” He half said, half yawned. When you tried to wiggle out of his grasp again, he chuckled and placed a kiss on top of your head.

“I didnt think it meant spend all morning being a lazy bum.” You protested. He was rather warm. Even the metal of his prosthetic arm was soothing rather than cold to touch, “I still have work to do.”

“All we do is work work work. Every since the recall I haven't been able to spend time with ya.” He finally opened his eyes. A touch of sadness and sleep still lingered in them.

You felt bad. There was hardly any time to spend even alone, let alone another person. There were endless missions, tasks and work to be done around base. The few moments you did get to spend with him were usually spent asleep. To exhausted from the day to talk.

“I know.” You responded, managing to wiggle out of his hold enough to sit up and motion for Jesse to lay his head on your lap. He did so happily, giving you a big puppy dog smile. You ran your fingers through his hair, watching as his eyes closed again, chest slowly rising with a deeply content sigh.

“I love ya darlin.” Jesse cooed before turning to wrap his arms around you and snuggle into your tummy, “And I aint letting you leave this bed.”

You giggled as his beard tickled your skin and cupped his cheek, “You know. I think they can go one day without me. I’d rather sleep in with a special somone. ”

Jesse gave you a sweet smile, leaning up to kiss you, “That sounds like a mighty fine plan


	2. Breathe Jesse McCree/Reader AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little something I wrote for my friend (http://glass-hal0.tumblr.com/) based off her idea. Jesse and brothel worker reader

You wanted to cry and sob but they threatened you many times in many ways. Look pretty. Act interested, and they swore you better show them a good time. They dressed you up and put you in a room lit by only a few candles. 

 

You were shaking, hands clasped tight together as you waited. You weren't sure who your patron was going to be, all you knew is that.... well. You didn't know anything really. You were tempted tp jump out the window in hopes of landing on something soft and running as far away from here as you could. 

 

A full night. The patron wanted a full night with you. Oh god all the awful things they might make you do. Amelie, an older woman who was here on her own will gave you a small bit of advice while she put makeup on you. To picture you were somewhere happy and come to her after. She would help you forget. 

 

You were about to start sobbing when you heard shuffling at the door. Then a soft knocking. 

 

A tense moment passed before you could bring yourself to say come in. You meant for it to sound inviting, but it came out scared and shaky.

 

The door handle turned and the door creaked. The room lit up with light and noise downstairs. You couldn't see who it was until they shut the door. It was him. You didn't know his name, but he was one of the boys working in the kitchen. You recognized that hat. and those eyes. Eyes that pitied you.

 

You didn't say anything. Almost disgusted. For so much pity to be in those eyes, he sure seemed ready to spend his coin. How did a kitchen boy even make enough to get you, untouched, for a whole night?

 

There was silence between the two of you. He made a couple half hearted gestures as if he were about to speak but remained silent. You willed yourself to smile pretty and not shake.

 

"My name's Jesse." He finally spoke. His boots thudding on the hardwood flooring as he made his way over to sit on the bed. He seemed oddly careful not to touch you, even by accident. Giving you plenty of room.

 

"Hello Jesse." You choked out. You could will your body but not your voice it seemed.

 

Silence. Uncomfortable silence. The sounds of laughter and partying were muffled. A scream lit up the air for a brief moment before a sob then laughter. Your heart dropped.

 

"You don't belong here." He spoke again. His hat obscured some of his face but you could see the hard set frown, "They shouldn't have bought you. Plenty of people come here on their own. You don't belong here."

 

You didn't know what to say, remaining silent. Waiting. Was he trying to win your favor? Make you think he cared enough to let you in bed for no fee? Or was this truly how he felt.

 

He turned to you, grabbing your hand so suddenly you almost shrieked, "I can get you out of here. I can I swear it. But you gotta trust me. You have to."

 

Was this a test? Were the owners of this establishment keen to see how quickly you would try to run? He looked..... sincere. You nodded. Your heart squeezed tight in this last bit of hope. He spoke lowly. Telling you the plan. Telling you what to do and what to look out for. When he was sure you knew everything you needed, he grabbed your hand and motioned for you to stand and follow him to the door. 

 

There was mostly silence downstairs now. Most everyone drunk and passed out or humping away their coin behind closed doors. Both of you made silently towards the back, taking light careful steps. You peeked downstairs and froze in place. Amelie sat in a cushiony chair, a patron passed out in her lap, smoking a long pipe. Her eyes trained on you. You felt your blood run cold. She was going to raise an alarm. You would be caught and punished and- oh.

 

She gave you a soft wave and blew you a kiss before comforting the patron who was stirring in his sleep. You waved back. Thankful.

 

Jesse led you to a back storage room, dusty and full of webs. You could hear rats skittering around the floor. He guided you to a window, already propped open and leading to the open courtyard. Empty.

 

"I'm going to climb down, then you jump. I'll catch ya." You pulled away from him. Jump? He wanted you to jump? He took your hands and looked into your eyes, "I won't let you fall. I promise."

 

You took a deep breath and nodded, watching as he squeezed through the window and deftly made his way down. He took a moment to check for anyone around, motioning up to you. With a deep breath you climbed out, holding on tight to the edge, looking down. It made you feel dizzy. He motioned for you again. you pushed away from the building closing your eyes tight and clamped your hands over your mouth. You didn't want to risk a scream.

 

As promised jesse caught you. You clung to him for a moment, shaking and fighting back a frightened sob.

 

"Shhh, it's ok Darlin I got ya." you didn't realize he was carrying you, making his way out of the courtyard and into the barns near by. you only opened your eyes when he set you on top of an already saddled horse. He had been s sure you would come, he already had all of this set up?

 

With no more words and not even a look back, Jesse hopped up behind you and took off as fast as the horse could go.

 

The wind stung your eyes and the cold air nipped at your skin. but you could breath. You hadn't noticed how suffocating the air inside had been. You could breath and you felt free

 


	3. Check Mate pt1 (Balderich/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the most gracious lord of Eichenwalde invites you for chess, you accept.  
> Yes even Balderich deserves some loving. There will be a part two. Eventually.

It was a cold night when Balderich invited you for tea and chess. The game itself bored you, but it was something to do while the wind howled with the storm outside. And the view was rather nice. Your host had shed his usual heavy coat and sweater for a lighter, _ tighter _ , shirt. Your eyes may have wandered a moment or two, and you ponder the possibility he did it on purpose to distract you from concentrating.

 

“Balderich?” You said sweetly, placing your knight just so.

 

“Hmm?” came his reply, mind more focused on how to take out your bishop.

 

“Why don't we make this a little more-” you tapped your fingers against your cheek and purred out the last word, “-fun?” you sat back and crossed your legs, elbows resting on the chair as you steeple your fingers. His eyes leaving the board and resting on you. Once the curiosity faded from him, Balderich mimicked the mischievous smile you had.

 

“Ah, fun? How so?”

 

“Why don't we make a little wager? Raise the stakes?”

 

Balderich chuckled, finally moving one of his pawns. It was a throw away, but you wondered if he had a plan, “And what is it your wanting out of this?”

 

“I want to spend a knight in the king's room.” You said plainly. You heard rumor of the splendor of Eichenwalde’s grand bedroom. Soft velvety cushions and plush warm blankets, fur for the coldest of nights, “And breakfast in bed.” You were quick to add. If you were to wake up feeling truly pampered.

 

His chuckled turned into a boisterous laugh, “Really? That is all you want?” You nodded, smiling sweetly, “Ah, if you wish then fine. I you win, you can kick this old man from his room for your pleasure.”

 

“You can always sleep in the throne room.” You teased. Balderich tutted playfully, complaining about how his old bones would feel if slept anywhere but his bed.

 

He made another move, saying no more, then looked at you expectantly. Instead of planning your next move, you waited to see what he wanted. What would be his reward for winning? When the crackling fire was the only thing to fill the silence, you finally spoke up.

 

“Well?”

 

“Hmm?”

“What do you want?” Your fingers tapped the top of a pawn before moving to the knight again. It was in danger of being taken.

 

Balderich’s face became mock serious as he stroked his beard, amber eyes shining in the fire light, “Hmm… I’m not sure yet. Give me a moment to think about it.”

 

There was something about the smile that unsettled you. Like he already knew what he wanted but just wouldnt tell you. Or perhaps it could have been the fact you found him rather handsome. Those eyes? That smile? The gray in his hair that hinted to how seasoned he was in years.

 

You chuckled lightly at yourself, his brow raising in question, but you waved him off focusing again on the game.

 

You made your moves and he made his. The talking turning into playful banter, wager almost forgotten. Until you were sure you were to win.

 

“Oh I can’t wait to kick you out of your bed.” You said smugly, cornering his king. In just a few moves, you would be victorious and sinking into those warm sheets. The wind howled at the window, making you fantasize of waking up cozy and sweet to the smell of breakfast in bed.

 

“You know, I think I finally thought of what I want if I were to win.” Balderich didn't look up from the chessboard as he scratched his beard. The smile was far too confident for a man about to lose. Maybe he didn't realize it, or was trying to hide his worry. 

 

“Oh?” You rest your chin in your hands and smiled sweetly, “Do tell.”

 

His eyes lifted from the board and into yours, honey color melting your thoughts, “You have to be my slave. And do anything I say.”

 

You scoffed and laughed at the idea. He’s probably make you sweep or shine his armor. Maybe even treat you like his personal assistant. You didn't expect anything outrageous from him really.

 

“For how long.”

 

“Just a day. Starting after I win.”

 

“Fine. I get to sleep in your room When  **I** win, and  _ if _ you win, I’ll be your slave.”

 

“And do anything I say.” His eyes gleamed now, like a greedy child eyeing their treat. You almost shivered and not from the cold.

 

“And do anything you say.”

 

“Good!” He spoke cheerily, reaching out to finally move his peace, “Check mate.”

 

“What?” You stood from your seat, eyeing the board in disbelief. Oh he had played you like a fool. You let your confidence blind you, until he was able to easily take your king, picking the piece up and rolling it between finger and thumb. His bright smile beaming at you. 

 

Your chin held high, you sat back down into your chair, reaching out your hand to shake his. You would lose with dignity and grace. Balderich took it and shook lightly before standing himself, moving towards a door on the far end of the room.

 

“Congratulations Von Adler. You have won yourself a slave for the day,” When he disappeared into the door, your voice called out playfully, “What shall I do first Master? Shine your medals and trophies? Perhaps you would like me to run errands so you can rest your old bones?”

 

You could hear him chuckling at your words in the other room, and laughed yourself. Staring into the fire and yawing as you realized how late it actually was. You were grateful for what ever guest room he would offer you this night, but you couldn't help but think wistfully on what could have been.

 

When a solid piece of metal  was placed around your neck with a loud click, you looked up to see Balderich standing behind your chair. Eyes dark as his fingertips brushed your cheek.

  
It seems you underestimated just how serious he was about being his slave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda vaugely described him based on some artwork i really like but you can picture him however you want. Thats the fun part of him not having an official look.


	4. Intimacy Pharah/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intimacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote it with Pharah in mind but its vague enough you could really use it for any of the lovely ladies. Also Ive been working on part two of the Balderich/reader so expect that soon!

Helmet bumps.

Before battle when you're all geared up. Nerves and tension almost consuming you before a gloved hand rests on yours. You both lean in until both helms click against each other. Neither of you have to say anything out loud.

 

Tight embraces

After the battle went wrong. Coms cut off. Racing thoughts. Thinking she's hurt or worse. Finding each other and holding tight. Shaking shoulders and whispered praises. Never letting go again. You're never letting go.

 

Lingering hands

In groups far too loud for privacy. Sitting beside each other but listening to the chatter. Playful fingers lacing under the table and pulling away. Tracing circles on her wrist or palm before being captured again.

 

Fevered dreams

Waking up in a sweat to her thrashing and kicking, holding her tight and promising everything will be okay. Kissing her brow as she fight off the dreams of battles lost and comrades gone. 

 

Soft lips

Kissing sweetly in moments of calm. Kissing passionately when its been too long. Cherry colored lipstick smeared. Giggles and forehead pecks, peppering your whole face until your blushing and giddy.


	5. Chess match Pt 2 Balderich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part to my previous Balderich chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I Took FOREVER with this but i like it. This one is the female pronoun one. When I get a chance to edit I will make a male pronoun one as well.

“Check mate” The word coming from him now seemed mocking, but you knew it was nothing but gentle teasing.

“The safe word is check mate?” You mimicked, a nervous smile tugging at your lips as he undressed you. With your permission of course. The Large man had asked if you were actually ok with this repeatedly, seeing as it was not what you originally expected. You agreed, tentatively. You were curious, maybe just a little bit excited as well.

His large hands made gentle work of the buttons and ties of your clothes. Your underclothes he seemed to hesitate before freeing you of those as well. After each piece of clothing was removed, he would tug gently at the collar. You could see the light in his eyes every time he did. He was excited, eager; but just as quickly as you saw it, the light disappeared; Balderich’s face turning serious

Balderich stood straight. Towering over you. You felt yourself begin to tremble beneath his gentle tugging on the collar as a sudden nervousness overtook you. Balderich muttered to himself, testing to make sure it was on straight. His hands lingered, sliding to your shoulders to hold you in place under his gaze. You let out a shuddering breath, but found it impossible to look away.When he finally spoke it was with soft concern.

“Are you comfortable with this? With me?” Asking once more, but there was an edge to his voice. Something that made you shiver. You nodded and he smiled again, pressing a kiss to your forehead.

“And what is the safe word?”

“Checkmate to stop, check to pause.”

“Gute.”

You took a deep breath, mentally preparing for what was to come….

 

~

 

“Is this all we’re going to do? Have me sit here naked and hold your drink?” You asked after some time passed.

He seemed far too pleased to have you collared and kneeling beside his chair. Doing nothing more than holding a tray. He placed his glass back on it before glancing up from his book and giving you a look. You knew you weren't suppose to be speaking unless given permission but how long had you kneeling like this? Your knees were starting to hurt.

“What were you expecting?” Balderich shut the book and removed his glasses, placing both on the tray, “ To be chained to the bed while I have my way with you?”

“Well… _yeah_.” You flushed looking away.

Balderich took your chin in his hands and made you look at him. Something in his eyes made you gulp. A dark curiosity as he examined you, “I can make that happen. If you would like.”

He laughs at your flustered attempt to speak, sitting back and watching as you tried to calm yourself. You averted your eyes, feeling the flush deepen even more. What was he getting out of this, just having you sit her naked? The way he was speaking before, asking you all your limits and repeating the safe word over and over; surely he had something else in mind.

You weren't expecting the firm slap to your rear. The tray jostled, almost dropping it’s contents. You glared at him, opening your mouth to speak. His large hand silencing you before a single word was uttered.

“That’s for speaking before asking.” He sat back again, a slight grin on his lips, “And you’re squirming too much. You need to remain still.” A sudden hyper awareness off your body overtook you. The ache in your knees making you want to sit back and rest them. The tightness in your arms from holding the tray. Your brow furrowed when you could hear the ice in his glass shaking as your body began to shiver. Balderich raised a brow, but did nothing. Simply watching as you took a deep breath and stilled yourself.

“If you get too tired do not be afraid to use the safe word. Do not hesitate to use it if you need to.” His voice was reassuring, his hand reaching out to ruffle your hair. You nodded but said nothing. You were relieved when he motioned for you to set the tray down.

“Open your mouth.” He instructed as soon as you had. You gave him an odd look before doing as told. Still kneeling beside him. He took your face, moving it back and forth, sliding his thumb past your lips and over your tongue.

“Yes…. I think it will fit.” He seemed pleased, standing and moving to pick you up with ease, sitting you in the plush chair he had previously occupied. You wanted to settle into the cushion and sigh in content, but he grabbed the side of your face, making you look up at him. He seemed pleased with how you remained quiet.

“You said you wanted something more, Ja?” One hand released you to undo the belt of his pants, sliding them down just enough for you to see the bulge in his underwear. Your could feel the deep flush in your face, too focused on what was before you to hear his words. A slightly less than gentle tug on your hair got you to pay attention again as he repeated himself.

“Open your mouth wide. And Keep your hands on your lap.”

You could have sworn he was teasing you. Stroking himself with one hand, groaning under his breath. Your mouth open and waiting. The small impatient whine made him raise a brow and mutter lowly before guiding you to take him in. He went slowly, just until you began to choke, then slowly pulled out. He was heavy on your tongue, thick enough to make your jaw hurt from the stretch. Both of his hands tangled in your hair, gently easing you on again, this time deeper. Waiting just a moment before pulling you off again.

“Easy, easy…” Balderich muttered when your fist balled up as he went even deeper. You wanted to put your hands on his hips and push him away, but you were going to be obedient. Once you stopped gagging, you felt him hold your head still,and looked up curiously.

Balderich’s eyes were half closed, mouth open in soft little pants. The flush on his cheeks were, dare you say, cute, “Since you cannot speak. If it becomes too much, push against my hips. Ja?”

You mumbled the best you could around his cock and he smiled, “Good girl…”

You were not expecting the sudden thrusting. Balderich was slow and careful, making sure you were alright before he built up speed. Getting face fucked was NOT what you expected to happen from this visit. But something about his moaning, the way his fingers tugged your hair and gripped you tightly but carefully, you could feel the thrill starting to build, letting out a soft moan yourself.

Pressing you down on his cock as far as you could take him, Balderich held you in place, Cock twitching as he came, growling low in German. You swallowed as best you could, but some of it spilled down your chin.

His breathing was shaky as he pulled you off of him, wiping the drool from your chin with his thumb. He stayed there a moment, your face still caught between his hands. His smile so sweet that it made you feel fuzzy and warm.

“Such a good girl.” He smooshed your cheeks before leaning down to press a kiss to your forehead. You beamed at the contact and praise, placing your hands over his.

“It’s your turn pet,” Balderich cooed as he knelt by the chair, “Spread your legs for me. Keep your hands on the armrests.”

You did as commanded, taking steady deep breaths as you watched him run his hands over your thighs, muttering to himself. The words you caught were “schön”, “weich” and “verlockend”. You wanted to ask, but remained quiet save for the gentle gasp when he cupped his hand against you.

“Schon so nass?” A thick finger slid against your cunt, barely pressing inside. Your grip on the armrests tightened, “so eifrig.”

“Don’t cum until I say.” Balderich pressed a kiss to your forehead before burying his face into your neck, nipping and kissing the skin in turn. It made you jolt and whine, gripping onto him tighter as he slowly fingered you. FIlling you with a single finger alone.

“Master~” You whined again, nails digging into him as you tried so hard to obey his order. You wanted to obey, you wanted to be called a good girl again. You wanted to see the happy look in his eyes when you obeyed and he would ruffle your hair again or tug at the collar. Had you not been so focused on not cumming, you would have laughed at the realization you quite liked being his slave.

“I think you can take more, yes?” He didn’t wait for an answer, sliding out of you, only for two thick fingers to begin stretching you out.

It felt like fire consuming you, gritting your teeth and letting out a high keen. You wanted to obey, you wanted to so badly but gods was he making it impossible! It was easier when he paused to kiss you, plush lips and the tickle of his beard distracting you just  for a moment before he pressed against the right spot making you buck and cry out again.

Then it all stopped. The weight of his body over yours gone, his hand pulling out of you and the tickling beard gone. You felt cold and needy, your hips bucking for friction to return. You looked up and only saw him watching you with a passive face.

“Keep still.” He ordered, standing with arms crossed behind him. It took a moment, but you gripped the arm of the chair and calmed yourself, despite everything screaming to jump him and get off. His smile was worth it. The ruffling of hair so so so good. You purred and leaned into it.

“So well behaved.”

“ _Please_.” You whimpered.

“Please what?” the weight of his body was back, hands on your sides as he knelt between your legs. His voice husky in your ear, “Tell master what you want.”

“Master, please,” You wrapped your arms around him, you could feel the crescent shaped marks where your nails previously dug into him, “Please fuck me. _Please please please_ fuck me master!”

His chuckle sent shivers through your body and you held on tight, “Have you earned my cock? Have you earned getting fucked?”

You begged again, holding on tight and promising that yes you had earned it, yes you wanted, “ _pleasepleaseplease_ Master! _Please_ fuck me, _please please please_!” You were so overwhelmed with want and lust and NEED you began to cry.

Baderich made a small sound of affection before kissing the tears away, “Ah my precious little pet, do not worry. I won't leave you so needy.” he pulled away, never breaking eye contact as he began to stroke himself hard again. You kept your hands to your side, “Is this what you want? You want me to fill you up with my cock?”

“Please,” You put your hands in your lap and sat up straight. Trying to look like a good girl for him. Like an obedient little slave that earned a treat.

Content with your behavior, Balderich carefully picked you up from the chair, taking your place and settling you in his lap. You could feel his cock pressing against you. It took all your focus to not slide and fuck yourself on him. He seemed to be waiting to see of you would do just that. His hands caressing your sides as he pressed tender kisses to your wrist.

“Please” Your voice broke. Leaving one hand on your hip, he took your chin in the other, making you look him in the eye.

“Look at me. I want to see your face when I take you. When I take whats mine.”

Mine. The word made you feel warm and content.

Balderich was slow, guiding you with his large hands on your hips. His eyes never leaving yours, smile growing warm as he watched you. The way you gasped, body spasming as he filled you deeply. When settled as far as you could take him, Balderich continued to whisper and coo, mostly in German as he rubbed your back and sides.

“Can you ride me?” He asked with heavy lidded eyes, breath coming out in little puffs. Sitting back he asked you again, “Can you ride me like a good little pet?”

You nodded, biting your lip as you positioned yourself. It was slow at first, much like his pace, but with his encouragement you found a lovely pace that made you breathless. Balderich hummed contently, one hand lazily resting on your hip as you gasped and mewled. His endless praise of “good girl” driving you on. Unfortunately it could not last. Your pace faltered, legs growing weak. All you could do was roll your hips, shivering from the feeling of being absolutely full.

“Tired?” He asked softly, hands already moving to grip your thighs. You nodded and whimpered, “Aw,Kleines haustier- wrap your arms around my neck. Hold on.”

You weren't prepared. You were not prepared for how fast and hard he thrust into you. Filling you up again and again, making you cry out and cling to him as tight as you could. His stamina relentless, you lost track of how many times you came. The only thing you were able to focus on were the soft praises he gave you over and over, hands gripping your painfully tight with each syllable. A deep growling, rumbling from his chest was your only warning. Balderich bit down on your shoulder as he came, muffling his moans. His cum spilling out of you and onto your thighs.You felt full, even as he pulled out of you. Peppering his skin with kisses was all you could weakly do.

Balderich held you close, kissing you all over your face as he repeats what a good girl you were, how well behaved you were for your first time. You bask in it, smiling and purring, clinging on to him as tightly as he holds you. You feel sore and tired, but in such a good way. His touch making bringing you down from the natural high.

“Are you alright mein haustier?” He asked when both of you had calmed. You nodded, snuggling into him as much as you could. Honestly, you just wanted to curl up and sleep. Exhausted and content.

“Sleepy.”

He chuckled and brushed your hair from your face, “How about a bath first? Get you cleaned up and ready for bed?” Balderich stood from the chair, holding you with care as he made his way through the halls.

Once he reached the bathroom, Balderich set you carefully on the counter, kissing you again softly as he went to ready the bath. You realized he had not undressed during your previous “activities” and tried to take a sneaky glance. Indeed the leader of the crusaders had a body built for strength, scars from past battles crossing over his skin. Your eyes took him all in hungrily. He glanced back with a smirk. You had been caught and quickly looked away. Glancing back in the mirror you could see the bruises around your hips and all the hickies and bite marks left by the crusader.

“I’m sorry my pet,” He wrapped his arms around you, frowning in the mirror, “I got ahead of myself. I should not have marked you so.”

“It’s ok,” You said as he picked you up again, “I kind of….”

“What was that?” he carefully stepped into the large bathtub, helping you settle against his chest as the warm lavender scented water covered you, “You’ll have to speak up.”

“I like them. The marks.” You buried your face against his chest. Why did you say that? This was just some bet you lost, a one time thing. Balderich made you look up at him, his smile making your heart flutter. He looked so… hopeful?

“Would you…” His eyes looked into yours and you knew what he was going to ask, “Would you want to make this-”

“Yes.” You settled your head back onto his chest, sighing contently, “I want to be your pet.”

Balderich hugged you tight, kissing the top of your head.

“But only if I get to sleep on your bed.”

He chuckled softly, kissing you again, “Natürlich mein Haustier”

 


	6. Thirst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This s from one of my other works I'm deleting and just adding to here. Requested from a friend

He would go so long without feeding. Be it too busy or no appetite, it would always lead to this. A knock on your door, red eyes starring back into the peep hole until you unlocked the door and let him in. He would be shaking, starring at your neck with intensity while speaking, telling you why he was here. You already knew why, but he always wanted to be sure you were ok with it. It was dangerous to led a starving vampire feed straight from the source, but you trusted him. And he was honored by that trust.

You were beginning to think he went so long without feeding so that he could do this. Pin you to the wall and grind into you. A low growl echoing through you while those red eyes burned into yours. Hands up your body to wrap around your neck. His thumb brushing over your racing pulse. Soon. Not now, but soon he would feed from there. The thought made you shiver and reach for him.

"Hanzo..." You begged He responded with a growl, picking you up and carrying you to your room. His kiss finding you before your back hit the sheets. A sudden chill accompanied with the sounds of ripping material made you shout his name. This was your favorite sleeping shirt. The least he could do was let you take it off.

"No time for that," He hissed, hands splaying over your stomach. He once told you how much he loved to watch you breath. Something he no longer needed, but still fascinated him. The rise and fall of your chest lulling him almost. You could see his red eyes droop, the growl returning more as a purr when he felt the pulse beneath his touch. Pulling himself out of it Hanzo knelt and spreading your knees in one smooth motion, he wasted no time in foreplay. His mouth finding your thighs, fangs scraping against your skin. You sighed and jumped from the touch. Hanzo let out a needy sound, but managed to restrain himself. He was hungry, but he preferred to feed from your neck. Instead he peppered kisses all over your thighs thumbs rubbing circles on your hips.

"HAnzo..." His eyes found yours and never looked away, his tongue sliding against you, not enough in your opinion. You tried to roll your hips but found them held down. Damn vampire strength. Always managed to use it against you. Teasing you when he only needed a hand to keep you down. You couldn't even try to squirm in his rock hard grip. He continuing the slow licks, coaxing out your whines and silent words of want.

"Hanzo please!" You tried to beg, giving him a look that usually left the vampire weak. In response, Hanzo gave you a long slow lick with a lewd sound of pleasure. The grin he shot back to your glare made you flush. The fangs poking from his mouth.

"If you wish." Hanzo flipped you over, climbing onto the bed and guiding your hips back to his. Hands tight fisting in the sheets, you groaned and begged him to get to it and stop teasing you. For such a Starving vampire, he could really draw it out. "And miss the sight of you so needy?" He placed a hand on the center of your back, keeping you still while he rutted against your ass, "Would you rather I fucked you against the wall when you let me in? Leave you a mess by the door when I was done?" You didn't need to see his face to know he was smirking, "Actually, that sounds like a pretty image."

It was. Even to you. But you needed this now

  
Keeping your hips in his strong grip, Hanzo entered you, making sure to keep it achingly slow. No matter how much whining and begging you let out, he kept it like this. When his hips pressed against yours, he waited a moment, savoring the feeling of being deep inside his human lover. Only to slide out just as slowly. You hated when he did this, but loved it all the same. The damn vampire knew how to build you up from needy whining to down right desperate. Your words coming out slurred and cut off by moans.

  
He always managed to time it just right, holding both of you back until on the edge and biting down the exact moment you came. His kiss and warm breath bracing you for the fangs to sink in and draw your sweet blood. It was that perfect mix of pain, twisting into the pleasure. Leaving your mind a hazy blank while he ate his fill. Never more than what you could handle. You felt his cum dripping out of you when Hanzo pulled away, keeping his hands on you, guiding you to lay beside him and curl up in your hazy state. Opening one eye, you could see his eyes no longer that sinister red. His expression one of tender care and sated thirst. Yo kissed his chest before snuggling even closer and letting yourself drift away.


End file.
